A Witch's Guide To Dealing With The Dark Side (And Also Dark Lords)
by cherryvvoid
Summary: A handbook for the unfortunate. Results may vary. (SI-OC)
1. Step 1: Make A Decision

If by chance one were to ask about her birth, Apollymi would deign to answer that question with another question, despite the fact that she absolutely abhorred doing so. She would look that person dead in the eyes, give them her best whimsical smile, and counter with a simple - if not rehearsed: _which birth exactly, did you mean?_

But due to the Lord's good graces, that wasn't something usually asked and if by chance that it was, well then she would definitely make sure to enjoy _that_ conversation. And _yes_, by _which_ she meant there was more than _one_ occasion to choose from as asinine as that sounded.

Now if the person asking these rather invasive questions persisted in their curiosity, they might then inquire after how exactly that was possible?

Well it was easy to explain really, but at the same time complicated beyond measure. She, _Apollymi Yorkshire_, was born in the now, and the girl named _Catherine Amity_, was born in the before. Two separate births but essentially they were the same person, if not a bit different looking.

So once again, that rather rude and nosy person - _who really needed to mind their own business if they knew what was good for them_ \- might be wondering where was the _now_ and where was the _before_? And well, she'll make the information public if the curiosity was so great.

The _before_ was earth and so was the _now_. Both have fifty plus states and countries. Both have the same oceans, canyons, and rivers. Both reside within the same confines because both are indeed, the _same_.

_So then what was the difference?_

If these places held such similar distinctions then what made them _separate_?

One word really: Magic

Or Magick since magic without the k implied sleight of hand supposedly, but that was entirely beside the point.

The _now_ had a hidden society enclosed behind charmed walls and illusions. The _now_ was shrouded in mysticism and fog and saturated in myths and superstitions.

And just how did she come to be in the _now_?

Well through Catherine Amity's dismal death of course! Apollymi couldn't remember the grisly details - or rather she could but she wasn't going to be telling anyone anytime soon - but when she had awakened coddled in a red haired woman's frantic arms, she knew she wasn't nineteen or safely tucked back in her home town.

In fact judging by the woman's accent she was somewhere in England, but at that moment that wasn't so important compared to the much _larger_ revelations.

This place she was in, the _now_, it had a name and when she figured it out she had been shocked to the bone.

Wrapped in her new mother's arms - who was only known as mother since her attendants only called her mistress and not by her name - nearly all the time, she always heard a name that stuck out in her memories.

_Gellert Grindelwald._

Now to some people that would just sound like one majorly funky epithet but to _her_ it was a defining milestone. To _her_ it gave something more solid to cling to and even a bit of an explanation.

Grindelwald: a man considered to be one of the most powerful Dark Wizards of all time. A man who was romantically involved with Dumbledore. A man who wanted all three hallows.

_A man who by all means shouldn't exist._

But at that point a break dancing elephant could have burst into the room and Apollymi wouldn't even have batted an eyelash. Needless to say she did indeed blink hard when her mother pulled out a elegant black stick and gave it a wave as a silvery light cast off the tip.

Apollymi had been reincarnated into the 1930's if her guess was right, during WWII. She didn't know if she was speaking for anyone else but not even a history buff would find living in this era interesting.

Couldn't she have been born a decade after such a problematic time period or was this some kind of karmic penance for all her past misdeeds?

Oh and _speaking_ of such misdemeanors her new mother was _quite_ macabre. The woman reminded her of a red haired, golden brown skinned Morticia Addams with her style of dress and salacious manner. She was a beautiful woman, with her sculpted face, drawling voice, and ever changing eye color.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise that her mother was a Metamorphmagus, but it still did and always would she supposed.

From what she gathered from her mother's conversations and worried ramblings, the woman wasn't exactly for the whole 'dark army' thing but she was for being _dark_. The woman dabbled heavily in vodou and other practices, which didn't necessarily belong in that category but according to her these white british wizards didn't understand the difference when concerning another culture.

Her mother was for practicing the other half of magic, doing old rituals that required blood sacrifices, dancing naked under the moonlit sky, and the worship of old holidays and gods. And as stereotypical as that sounded, Apollymi could understand the need for religious freedom seeing as she had been pagan in a household of devout catholics in her past life.

It was her mother's culture. It was how she had been raised and apparently according to her, the light siders would rather do away with such traditions and keep everyone from doing what had been done for centuries. Her mother would ramble to her saying that yes, some of her dark brethren went too far with their practices and they should indeed be stopped! But to end an entire practice due to a few bad apples was just idiotic and prejudiced.

She would say that the light abhorred dark curses, spells, and potions because they cause harm but with a well placed levitation spell one could throw another off of a cliff. And that spell was typically_ light_.

Her passion for her right to practice dark magic freely and safely was what led her to follow Grindelwald, but as her leader's mission became clearer and clearer her mother decided she wouldn't raise her child to follow such madness.

In fact she was so adamant that it not be so, that one day she had returned to the manner in a frenzy and had decided to drop her on the doorstep of a dreary looking building.

The expression on her mother's face was wide eyed panic and indecision as she knelt down beside her carriage. So at the very least Apollymi knew the woman was not 100 percent for this course of action and that was a small saving grace.

Bending down her mother - whose name she still did not know after all this time - gave her a weary look.

"If I could darling," She began in her smooth low voice. "I would not leave you here especially considering how prejudiced these people are to children born of two different races but so many of my options are now closed to us and he has already come to collect me for my return."

Pale hands lifted a golden chain adorned with an encircled star from around her neck and her mother clipped it to Apollymi's.

"This will keep you safe Olly." She said as the necklace gave a golden pulse. "And no one but whomever you willingly gift it too, will be able to take it from you."

With a fascinated stare Apollymi watched as her mother's hair changed from its fiery red to a solemn blue as her mother pressed a slow kiss to her forehead. Drawn back to reality as the woman pulled away, Apollymi reached out a hand and grabbed onto the indigo locks, halting her progress.

Stopping, her mother turned to face her with a positively heartbroken smile.

"Mommy loves you darling." Was all that was said before she untangled her pudgy fingers, gave the door bell a ring, and turned sharply on her heel.

And with a crack, her mother was gone.

Dismayed but not shocked by her desertion, Apollymi did nothing for a while but lay there lax as the front door opened and someone carried her inside.

She felt conflicted.

On one hand her mother had pulled a Dumbledore on her by setting her on the steps and leaving. But on the other hand she knew what would happen by inference if Grindelwald had found them together, so could she really blame her mother?

Rationally she knew she shouldn't feel so wounded since she barely knew the lady and was, in reality, a nearly grown woman. But how would _anyone_ feel about being ditched in an entirely new universe?

Not good she'd imagine.

Suddenly through a displacement of air she found herself settled in a pair of arms. Surprised at the shift, she flicked her eyes up towards the teenaged girl holding her close to her bosom.

_Where_ exactly had her mother left her?

"Matron! Matron!" The girl called loudly, her brown hair tied up in a ponytail. "Another babe has been left out on the stoop!"

With a walk set in a brisk pace, a firm looking woman entered the room and peered into Apollymi's surprised face. She seemed like she meant absolute business and nothing else with her stern brow and frowning mouth.

"A good looking girl if I ever saw one." She said after a moment, her shrewd eyes locking in on her delicate features. "I don't know about her red hair but it might catch someone's eye although the lack of paleness to her skin might cause some concern."

"I definitely hope that isn't so Matron." The girl said, softly patting Apollymi's back in a soothing gesture. "She's a beautiful babe and deserves a nice family, who won't condemn her mixed blood."

"Was there any identification on the child when you picked her up, Ella?" The Matron asked, moving over to a rather beaten up looking filing cabinet.

"Yes ma'am," The girl nodded. "apparently her name is Apollymi Yorkshire, age: seven months, birthdate: January 1st 1927, and that's all that was written upon the card."

Huh, so the 20's then? She wasn't off by much and it wasn't a better assumption considering all the racism that consumed this era.

"Apollymi Yorkshire?" The Matron hummed, filling out one of the forms she had pulled out. "Strange name, the parents should have stuck with something like Amanda or Ally instead of something so obtuse."

"I don't know Matron, I think it's a fine name." Ella mused with a speculative look. "It's unique, like her."

"Hm, hair and eye color?"

"Red for the hair and-" Apollymi was turned in her hold and held up to eye level. "-grey for the eyes. Pretty ones too." Ella giggled with a twinkling smile. "Like wisps of smoke and fog. I've never seen features like this on people like her before."

Settled back into her previous position, Apollymi couldn't help but balk in annoyance at how that sentence was phrased. People like her? What was that supposed to mean?

And as time went on and she observed further she balked even _more_, she started to feel like she was a new prized cattle being inspected for flaws. And well, in a way she guessed she was.

"That's all we can get for now." The matron said as she slid the file back into the cabinet. "We'll continue this in the morning, go put the girl to sleep."

Looking torn Ella awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Matron? Where am I supposed to put her?" She asked. "All of the spaces are filled."

Pausing the Matron turned around.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned. "Place her with the other new arrival and that will be her spot."

"But Matron-!"

"Is there a _problem_ Ella?" She interrupted with a raised brow and stern eyes.

For a second the mousy haired girl stared in silence before she exhaled and shook her head.

"No ma'am," She said lowly. "there isn't."

Giving a nod the Matron hummed. "Good, now run along. It will be a busy day come tomorrow."

Trudging defeatedly up the stairs Ella started down the hall with a worried Apollymi in her arms. What exactly was it about the baby she was supposed to sleep with that made this upbeat girl so jittery?

As Ella pushed open the door and strode over to the one crib that seemed to be separate from the rest, Apollymi began to understand.

"This, Apollymi, is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Your new sleeping buddy who I _hope_ you can get along with." Setting her down next to the sleeping child Ella gave her a small smile and a tap on the nose.

"If it were up to me I would not place you here considering he has a habit of not liking bed partners." The girl said on a murmur as she cast a glance to the other sleeping baby. "But I don't have a choice."

If Apollymi didn't know any better she'd say that was _pity_ in Ella's eyes.

"Welcome to Wool's Orphanage." And with that she disappeared from her sight.

Frozen stiff Apollymi, for the first time since being in this world, felt something akin to fear.

Now she knew what uneased poor sweet Ella. It was only the future Dark Lord.

She could only hope to whoever that she was a pureblood. Seeing how lavish her mother's place of stay was, it wouldn't be a stretch to assume so. But then again she hadn't heard of a Yorkshire family when exploring the fandom, so it was possible that she wasn't...

Shaking that thought from her head she sighed internally, it wouldn't do any good for her to stress herself over this. For all she knew it was an alias and she could end up being the heir to Ravenclaw or something like ol'Tommy. And speaking of which...

Steeling her nerves she risked a glance at Baby Mort and was surprised to come face to face with obsidian eyes. A pair of very _awake_ obsidian eyes that seemed to bore straight into her soul.

Blinking she stifled the urge to scream. Now what was it people in Britain said when things went to absolute hell?

Ah yes. Bullocks.

This was absolute bullocks.

Apollymi for all her worldly experience, didn't know what to do. Should she look away first or would that be conceding defeat? Should she keep staring or would that be taken as a challenge?

Honestly how bad was her luck to end up in the same crib as Tom Marvolo Riddle, dark wizard extraordinaire?

Finally seeming to have had enough of their little contest Riddle rolled over and fell asleep, leaving her to gaze a hole in the back of his head.

Still confused Apollymi frowned, did she just go through some sort of test?

Well if she had she hoped she passed because even if he was not yet one she really didn't want a dark lordling out for her blood already. Especially if she was to stay with him for the next few years. Not to mention at Hogwarts (she was sure she would be invited) where he could exact revenge at his leisure with his future little Knights.

Apollymi would either stay entirely out of his way or attempt to get on his good side, but frankly the former option seemed impossible considering they were roomies and the latter nearly so since Lord Voldemort didn't simply _like_ other human beings.

Shutting her eyes with a sigh she warily fell into the abyss of sleep because really, the Matron was right about it being late and she was due for her nap. After all, it was going to be a _very_ busy day tomorrow.

* * *

**Edit: 4/14/16**

* * *

**This rewrite is so much better! It provides much more information and it sets up the other chapters better.**

**A little info on Apollymi: She's mixed race, her mother being half black and half white and her father being white. She is visibly mixed race and that will factor into the story and how she deals with Tom's muggle hatred.**


	2. Step 1 Part 2: Still Making A Decision

Waking up the next day to a room full of crying babies was _not_ a good way to start her new life at Wool's. If anything it was an omen for things to come and it wasn't going to be anything pleasant.

Apollymi was so used to the silence that encompassed the mornings she had spent with her mother, that the noise more than just _pissed_ her off a bit. Back at the manor it had been just the two of them and the sound of her mother's soothing voice. For not the first time in the past few minutes, Apollymi wanted to curse her progenitor for leaving her on the stoop of this horrible place.

She knew her mother couldn't have found somewhere else to place her - like a _better_ orphanage - due to the snap decision required of the situation and well, because of her race. She could not have obliviated a family, created a false memory, and left her there because there hadn't been enough _time_. Nor could she have gone with her original plan of sending her to America with a new guardian because the borders - both magical and non-magical - were currently closed due to the war - both muggle and magic - that was brewing and/or currently waging.

And though she knew she was here due to the unexpected arrival of the current dark lord, Apollymi couldn't help but lament and curse her situation.

From what she remembered, the people in this time period were extremely racist and orphanages tended to have a partnership with the local church. And as God fearing as these people were, they wouldn't take kindly to magic because _one shouldn't suffer a witch to live _after all.

Not to mention the life of a young mixed girl wasn't as prized it should be.

This was why she couldn't help but wonder what would happen when she started displaying her abilities by accident?

What if she had inherited her mother's Metamorphmagus trait and changed her physical features without having meant to? What would they do then? How would they react?

With _fear_?

With _anger_?

With _hostility_?

Would they try to get _rid_ of her?

Would they try to _drown_ her - after all, that was how they did it during the witch trials - to wash away the 'evil'?

The rational, calm part of Apollymi argued that she was just exaggerating and that these people wouldn't murder a baby in such cold blood. That they couldn't just up and make the baby girl with such _striking_ features disappear because _surely_ someone would notice and questions were the _last_ thing this place could afford.

But the darker, more cynical side of her whispered that she couldn't be sure anyone would be kind to her. That this wasn't the future where people of African American descent couldn't be murdered in cold blood. It told her that Voldemort didn't just start _hating_ muggles out of nowhere. That it was one of those things that would have had to have been nurtured like a seedling and grown over _time_. That something here, in the place where he spent his childhood, had shaped him up to harbor enough hatred to _kill_.

And if that was true then what was to stop _her_ from becoming her own version of Lord Voldemort? Negative emotions clouded the clearest of minds and she wasn't immune to the allure of revenge, in fact she could clearly recall instances in her life where she had happily gotten even and then some with someone who had wronged her.

If what she was remembering about Tom Riddle was correct, then what initially set him a bit aside from the other children was that he didn't _act_ like the average kid. It was how he seemed to abhor the presence of the other kids and how he was just a bit _too_ intelligent that made him stand out.

But what she also knew was that regardless of that and the various incidents that revolved around Riddle, he still managed to avoid going to Hogwarts with a completely negative opinion from Dumbledore seeing as how the old wizard had told Harry he hadn't seen Riddle's evil coming at all.

So if Apollymi wanted to stay safe she would need to not follow Riddle's example even if it all worked out in the end for him. She would need to act like a child would and she had to make it _believable_.

_But, there was still the matter of how to do so._

Apollymi knew how to play the cutesy role, she had played that role up until the age of ten where puberty unfortunately took control and transformed her into an acne ridden, hormone driven teenage girl. The only thing she had to do was get back into practice and hopefully that would serve as adequate coverage.

She had to either make them forget her or make them adore her, and if she was being honest adoration would make her life here easier.

And hopefully England was nothing like America during the 1920's. She didn't need any run ins with the british version of KKK and racial purists anytime soon.

Banishing those thoughts from her head with a firm mental push because she could dwell on those topics later, Apollymi glanced to her side and wasn't surprised to see an awake, and slightly curious looking, dark lordling staring down at her. It shouldn't have surprised her that he could sit up by himself already but it still did.

Now if she didn't know any better, she'd say that he looked a little smug about his accomplishment.

Frowning a bit because she didn't really like how he was towering over her and if she knew anything about psychology then Riddle might read too much into the symbolism and think he was _literally_ above her, Apollymi decided to sit up.

If a child with the actual mind of a child could do it, then so could she.

Moving onto her stomach - which took a lot more time and effort than she was willing to admit - she began to push up on her hands.

Halfway through her pitiful attempt at pushing herself up, Apollymi had caught Riddle staring unabashedly at her. Halting herself she met his dark gaze and watched as he slowly scooted closer, stretched out a hand and smacked her on her head. Jerking with a wince, the abrupt motion caused her to lose whatever strength she had accumulated in her limbs and she fell down.

Apollymi let out a high pitched gurgle as she landed face first into the not at all soft mattress below her.

The young red head wouldn't go as far as to say the emotion she was currently experiencing was anger but it was it could easily turn into that.

Glancing up at him she could see him smiling down at her and Apollymi knew she couldn't let this stand. If she knew anything about bullies it was that if one didn't immediately stand up to them and show that they wouldn't be messed with or cowed, then they were going to be bullied constantly. And she, whether it was as Catherine or Apollymi, would not let some snot nosed brat push her around. Even if she was _also_ a snot nosed brat.

So feeling more than just a little peeved, she forced herself to roll over and flail her arms straight into Riddle's stomach. He let out a little '_oof_' and she watched as he tipped over and landed similarly to a turtle who'd been flipped onto its back, arms and legs sticking straight up in the air.

Unable to hold it in Apollymi burst into a fit of semi-vindictive giggles which drew the attention of the fallen baby.

Catching his expression she saw he looked disgruntled, probably at being bested by another child, and she gave an internal snort. Seeing the boy move to sit back up Apollymi gave a blink before focusing.

Watching him turn on his stomach, push himself up, and pull his legs underneath him, Apollymi took notes.

Taking care to mimic his movements and keep a hawk like watch on the boy so he wouldn't mess her up, soon she was poised as if she were a tripod. Arms braced against the mattress and her leaning on them for support.

She shot him a snooty look that faltered as soon as she saw that he was without a source of support. Irritated, she gave a huff.

_Two could play that game Riddle._

Stiffening her spine she pulled her hands to her chest as she struggled to keep herself still. Whenever she had seen other children sit up it looked easy but actually doing it herself, she could easily see how complicated it truly was.

Apollymi would like to say she had outlasted Riddle but sadly, that wasn't how it went down. Between trying to sit upright and sending him gloating smiles she had lost her balance and concentration. Which ironically resulted in her ending up like Riddle had, falling like a turtle caught on its shell.

Annoyed at her lack of success she allowed herself to lay there and glare at the far corner of the wall, thinking on what exactly went wrong.

So caught up in her pouting that at first, when she heard the sound of giggling, she thought she had started hearing things. But when she glanced over to Riddle she saw that the amused laughter had come from _him_.

Go figure.

* * *

Apollymi had finally gotten into the swing of things. Her schedule went like so: she woke up, she was bathed, she was fed, she went to play, she took a nap, she was fed again, and then she went back to the crib to sleep. It was a rinse and repeat situation and it had gone like so for quite a while.

That was until Riddle had decided to find her _interesting_.

It had started off a normal day, she'd been cleaned, given a bottle full of milk, and then had been sent off to the play pen with the others. Coincidentally for the first time ever she was set next to Riddle.

Let her take the time to explain something before she continued. Her hair was a unique color, very bright, very eye catching, and very _long_. It had only recently started growing like a weed from its wispy like state and now everyone could see it clearly.

So when Tommy-boy caught sight of her simply _irresistible_ tresses, he reached out a pudgy hand and gave a piece of her hair a yank. Not a tug, not a pull, but a full fisted strong _yank_.

She was only lucky she wasn't tender headed.

Scowling, she was prepared to snatch the length away when she caught the fascinated look on his face.

It seemed - judging by the inquisitiveness of his eyes - young Tom Riddle liked her hair. Or at the very least, the color._  
_  
Shrugging she decided to let him have his fun. It was either with her consent now or without it later when she sleeping. Apollymi had long since learned that one didn't just _deny_ Tom Marvolo Riddle.

At least he wasn't like that other boy who had attempted - and regretfully succeeded - at sliding the ends of her hair into his slobber filled mouth. _Ugh_, it had been absolutely horrible.

Apollymi shuddered faintly. She could still remember the wet, sticky feeling of her spit covered tresses against her skin.

So yes, him playing with her locks wasn't a problem as long as he learned how to control how hard he pulled on her-

"Ow!" Dammit Riddle! Never heard of moderation?!

* * *

**Edit: 4/14/16**

* * *

**This version is so much better and you'll have noticed I changed the story title and summary. I decided I was tired of the old title.**


	3. Step 1 Part 3: A Decision Has Been Made

If Apollymi was to define the relationship between Riddle and herself, she would classify it as measuring stick rivalry. She gauged her progress on what he did and vice versa.

If he learned how to stand, she would be on her two feet racing around the next day.

If she spoke a full word, Riddle would be gabbing away _sentences_ the morning after. It was many instances of one upmanship that made up their interactions and frankly Apollymi found it satisfying if not a bit frustrating.

Neither of them wanted the other to have leverage so here they were neck and neck, waiting to see what the other did next.

Over time, one could say, that they were growing "close" considering the fact that both of them constantly were stuck together. As soon as the matrons figured out that Riddle treated her _marginally_ better than the other babies they tried to put him with, they were permanent roommates. Same bed, same room, etc etc.

Even though it hadn't been her that had started this whole rivalry ordeal - Riddle really couldn't stand it if someone was better than him - it was _very_ fulfilling. She was only lucky their relationship hadn't gone any further than competitive feelings because there were many times when hatred could have surfaced instead. Which wouldn't have fit into her plan because she had already decided to be the closest thing Lord Voldemort would have to a "friend".

On another ironic note even their birthdays were a competition.

Riddle was older than her by a day since he was born December 31 so he turned a year, then two, then three, then four, before her. And like their rivalry dictated, the day after Apollymi's age matched his.

Like every other birthday they experienced it went by unbidden. At a place like this there were just too many kids to keep track of and often more than not, it passed without any recognition. So Apollymi took it upon herself to go wish Riddle a good one.

A little bit due to the fact that everyone deserved a merry thought but more so because she knew just how much it _irritated_ him.

Oh how she _loved_ to ruffle his feathers.

Waddling over to the boy who sat in the corner staring intensely at a picture book, Apollymi let a leisurely grin stretch her face.

"Happy Birthday Riddle!" She called happily, clasping her hands behind her back. "Aren't you gonna wish me one too?"

Obviously ignoring her the young boy flipped a page and seemed to be concentrating very hard on whatever he was looking at. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Apollymi peered over the edge of his book.

"Whatcha reading this time?" She asked Riddle with a friendly hum. "Looks _colorful_."

Said boy sent her a scathing glare - well scathing for a four year old - and let out a little huff.

"If you must know I'm learning my alphabets," He tactfully informed her with his little baby voice. "Something you should be doing too unless you want to _lose_."

Apollymi didn't even bat a lash at his tone, already too used to his personality. He was a cheeky little brat, and she really wanted to see just how he would feel about the tidbit of information she was going to oh so graciously, drop on him.

"Oh please, I don't really need to do that." She shrugged, leaning against a small bookshelf. "In fact I _already_ know it all."

Hook, line, _sinker_.

And like a switch had been thrown Riddle's near black eyes snapped to meet hers, the hunger for knowledge clear as day in his obsidian depths.

"What?" He asked as if he hadn't heard her. Riddle could play coy if he wanted to, she could see through him as if he were mist.

"I said," Apollymi teased with a grin. "I already _know_ it. The alphabets are easy when you can _read_."

"You're a liar." Riddle said, boring a hole into the middle of her head. "You can't read, no one taught you how to."

"I taught myself." Apollymi said airily. "I _am_ a genius you know. Besides I wouldn't fib to you about something as trivial and meaningless as _this_."

Riddle sat in mulish silence for perhaps a few minutes before he thrust the book at her.

"_Prove it._"

Giving a smirk she took the hardcover from his hands, cleared her throat, and read a full page.

The effect was instantaneous. All at once his back straightened, his gaze narrowed, and a scowl fell over his cherub face. If Apollymi wasn't already used to his rather expressive reactions she would have been shocked at his sudden transformation from apathetic to fierce.

"Teach me." Riddle demanded with a determined expression and fire in his eyes. "Teach me _now_."

Quirking a brow Apollymi looked up to face him. "Teach me what?"

He stared at her as if she were daft and blind. "Teach me to _read_ obviously."

Apollymi resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Not _that_ Riddle. There's a word you're _supposed_ to add after a request." She explained patiently, enjoying every second of the annoyance that flitted over Riddle's face. "Teach me _what_?"

He looked so utterly confused that Apollymi had to force herself not to cackle madly. "It's _please_ Riddle. Teach me _please_."

His tiny brow furrowed.

"Why would I have to beg you?" He asked with a tilt of his head. "You'll do it anyways."

What a cocky child.

"Uh, because that's _polite_. If you want to get someone to do something you have to have _manners_ Riddle." She deadpanned with a soft scoff and Riddle quirked his brows.

"I do have manners," He told her. "Just none for _you_."

"And also because if you don't I won't offer my services." Apollymi said smugly as she chose to ignore what he had said. "So _there_."

Riddle looked ready to blow to the high heavens. His face was red and his lips were pursed as he juggled the choices around in his head.

"Come on, you know you can't give up a chance to learn something new." She cajoled. "Just say it. Once is enough."

When she saw that he still looked ready to refuse she pulled out the big guns.

"If you don't then I'll be ahead of you until you find someone else who is willing to play teacher." She stated. "And by then I could have learned so much more and you'll _never_ catch up."

Letting out an aggravated puff of air, Riddle shifted in his place, having made his decision.

"Teach me how to read _please_." He grumbled with an irritated glower and Apollymi wanted to ruffle his hair but she had already learned her lesson from the last time. She could still feel the imprint of his teeth on her hand.

"Cute," She smirked. "but I still think you're missing something."

Riddle looked incensed.

"What! I added your stupid 'please' and you said I only needed to do it once!" He yelped. "What _else_ did you want?!"

She pretended to think about it with a few taps to her chin but really she already knew what she wanted.

"How about," She drawled speculatively. "my name!"

"Fine then." He grouched, arms crossed over his chest. "Teach me to read please _Apollymi_."

She looked amused and with a tsk she shook her head.

"Riddle, Riddle, Riddle. You already _know_ which name - well nickname - I wanted you to call me by." Apollymi admonished with a finger wag of shame. "Do it and I'll throw in math as a perk."

Seeming close to strangling her Riddle ground out her request.

"Teach me to read please," He seemed to choke on the word and that made Apollymi want to laugh in his face. "..._Olly_."

Smiling at his extreme discomfort 'Olly' nodded.

"Come on then," She prompted pointing to the small table off to the side. "We don't have all day."

* * *

"Why is the 'ph' pronounced like an 'f'?"

"Because the sound blends."

"Why is 'y' sometimes apart of the vowels?"

"Because the vowels are indecisive about 'y's' membership."

"Why is the-"

"Riddle if you don't plug your pinhole, I'll teach you to write in a foreign language and you'll be none the wiser." She threatened, at her wits end with this infuriating boy. "And if you think I'm jesting, _try me_."

"Good boy."

Handing Riddle a few papers with the diagrams of the Alphabet and their sounds, she pressed a hand against her forehead and rubbed.

_Ugh_, if only she knew how much of a handful he would be she wouldn't have bothered him. She would have kept walking after giving him a birthday wish.

He asked about everything! Question after question, it never stopped!

And just when she thought it was over the torrent started up again! He was like a leaky faucet! During this lesson she was sure she lost _two_ full clumps of hair in a fit of frustration.

"Why does 'xy' make a 'z' noise? Why not just put a 'z' there instead if they sound the same."

"Argh!" She shouted much to Riddle's eternal amusement and Apollymi had to admit Riddle had won this round.

Make that _three_ clumps.

* * *

**This is a little light hearted but be warned this doesn't set the pace for the rest of the story. I think I'm definitely going to enjoy writing out Tom and Apollymi's interactions and relationship.**

**Just some insight to Apollymi's character the sorting hat's first choice will be to put her in Hufflepuff. I won't tell you the other house that would have been good for her, I'll let you guys make a guess.**

**Her wand is also going to be a thestral hair core (which I gave her because she has faced death quite nicely) and acacia wood. So that should tell you about her.**

* * *

**Edit: 4/14/16**


	4. Step 2: Learn Like The Back Of Your Hand

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I own my OCs.**

* * *

When Apollymi first had displayed her Metamorphmagus abilities, she had completely transformed from the visage of her current self to the one of Catherine Amity.

A fully_ grown_ Catherine Amity. Which coincidentally introduced her the budding powers of a future dark lord.

Apollymi had been dreaming about her old life in quite vivid detail when she had felt her entire being _shift. _She had felt something flutter over her skin and heat spread from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes and with a start, she had wrenched herself up from her bed.

Giving a low hiss as the light from the window seared straight into her eyes, the young witch pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes as she gave a groan.

Apollymi had prepared to slide out of bed when her bed covers seemed to tangle around her legs and she ended up falling face forward towards the floor. She had managed to throw out her arms to catch herself before she could really hurt herself but regardless she had taken a tumble.

Grunting under the pain, Apollymi moved to stand up but stopped in confusion when she took notice of two things. The first being that the sheets wrapped around her lower half seemed to tighten considerably - as in just about to cut off her blood circulation considerably - and the second being that the legs that were currently trapped were too big to belong to her five year old body. Glancing downwards the young girl's brows shot up on her face as alarm and fear clashed together deep within her chest.

_What in the seven hells was going on?_

Yanking a bit frantically at her trappings - _because this was really starting to hurt and she needed to free herself in order to access and fix this situation_ \- Apollymi hissed as the bed sheets seemed to _burn_ her hands.

"Who are _you_." A familiar voice demanded and Apollymi turned around to see Riddle perched on his bed in the far corner looking quite defensive. The unfamiliar tone of fear tinged his voice and she blinked. "_Tell me_ who you are and _tell me_ what you did to the girl in that bed."

Jerking at the way his words seemed to worm its way into her head and make her feel like she wanted to tell him exactly what he wanted, Apollymi felt her mouth opening of its own violation.

"Don't be an idiot Riddle, _I'm_ the girl who had been in that bed." She snapped at him truthfully, using bravado and her irritation to mask her own unease at how the young boy had managed to cast some form of imperio on her. "And I certainly didn't do anything to her because then I would be doing something to _myself_."

Riddle's eyes blew wide before they narrowed and a scowl crawled over his face.

"You _lie_." He hissed as he clutched at his comforter. "Apollymi isn't an _adult,_ she isn't brown eyed or brown haired, and her skin isn't that dark either."

"I can have any hair, skin, or eye color I want Riddle." She said with a snort. "I can change anything about my appearance with literally _less_ than half of a thought."

If possible Riddle's eyes narrowed even more before he gritted out two words from behind his clenched teeth.

"_Prove. It._"

Quirking a single brow Apollymi closed her eyes and gave it the old college try. She had never tried to actively use her shapeshifting powers since she had been under constant surveillance until just recently so she didn't know what exactly to do.

Nymphadora Tonks said transforming was triggered by simply thinking about it and luckily for Apollymi, thinking was what she was good at. And going off of the shocked gasp Riddle admitted and by the warmth spreading across the her scalp, she was now a redhead again.

Opening her eyes she gave him a 'what now' look before crossed her arms and snorted.

"You should close your mouth Riddle." She said with a pleased smirk. "Else you might start catching flies."

His jaw snapped shut with an audible click as soon as her words registered and Apollymi laughed at the indignant expression on his face.

The young dark lordling seemed to gear up to say something but she held up her hand to stop him.

"Let me change back to normal," She said as an explanation as she closed her eyes once more and focused on the form of her current self, Apollymi Yorkshire. "I don't want to be caught using magic by any of these religious nutcases least they drown me in holy water."

Once again she felt the tell tale tingling of her Metamorphmagus abilities kicking into gear and suddenly and she knew by the tingle that she was now a redheaded, grey eyed, bronze skinned young girl again. Attempting to stand, she gave a pointed glare to the blankets still attached to her and with a grumble from Riddle they fell into a pile at her feet. Moving over to the only mirror in their room, she surveyed her correct appearance with a nod.

"Good as new." She murmured before she picked at her nightgown, which was no stretched out to infinity.

Frowning Apollymi went over to her drawer and took her her dress for the day.

Slipping off the ruined sleep wear she dressed and paid no mind to Riddle in the corner. He was a child and so was she, there was no risk of foul play or brewing interest there at all.

Finally proper the young witch climbed onto her bed and turned to face her roommate.

"So," She drawled. "you were saying?"

"Your hair is longer than it was before." Riddle remarked after a pause as he cast the top of her head a shrewd glance. "People are going to notice."

Apollymi rolled her eyes.

"No one but you pays that much attention to detail Riddle, I'll be fine." But upon seeing him prepare to argue she gave a sigh.

Crawling across the bed she reached into the nightstand and pulled out a red ribbon. Pulling her hair over her shoulder she weaved it into a braid before adorning the end with the slip of silk in the form of a bow.

"Are you happy now Riddle?" She asked him with a droll look. "Now no one will be able to tell. Not that they would have in the _first place_ but still."

Riddle's dark eyes flashed with something that she knew wasn't anger and she furrowed her brow.

Turning her head a little when she saw the sheets from her bed lift off of the ground and hover in place, Apollymi was reluctantly impressed.

And to think he was only five years old.

"I knew you had to be _special_." He said with a surprisingly childish look of glee on his round face. "I knew you had to be like _me_."

"When did you learn how to do this?" She asked only a little bit put out at the display of magical prowess.

He gave a shrug not giving her a verbal answer but she couldn't really be bothered by it because currently her bed sheets were floating over to her. Casting Riddle a look of question she let them drop into her arms, reflexively clutching at them as they lifted back into the air. This time taking her along for ride.

Issuing a small squeak as she was set down onto her mattress, Apollymi gave a scowl to the smugly smiling boy on the bed opposite of hers.

"No need to be a show off _Riddle_." She sniffed as she righted herself on her bed. "You beat me to the punch on this one I get it, you _won_."

"I wasn't _showing_ off, I was just showing you that I could do impressive things too." He defended before he smiled a sweet little smile. "But yes, I _did_ win didn't I?"

Oh he was just _insufferable_.

"_Whatever_." She grouched irritably. "At least I know what it is I'm doing, you probably just think it's some mutant ability."

"No I don't." Riddle snipped peevishly. "It's _magic_, I already know."

Apollymi barked a laugh. "You only know because I said that earlier!"

At the red blossoming on his cheeks, she knew she had hit the nail right on the head.

"Exactly."

"_Whatever_."

Chuckling at his surly tone, Apollymi slide off of her bed, made it up, and headed for the door to their room.

"We can continue this conversation later." She told him. "It's breakfast time and I'm not going to miss out on it no matter how disgusting it is Riddle."

"Tom." He piped up just as she was closing the door shut. "You can call me Tom now, since we're the same."

Apollymi's grey eyes widened at the declaration before she scrunched up her nose in thought.

"Maybe later," She decided. "I'm far too used to saying Riddle besides don't you hate your name?"

Said boy looked confused.

"No!" He said as aghast. " Who told you I did?!"

She blinked.

"Oh, uh I just assumed because in the boo-yanno what, nevermind." She muttered before she took a deep breath. "Fine I'll call you Tom if that's what you want but I'm not going to stop calling you Riddle."

Stepping out into the hallway Apollymi made her way to the dining hall, inwardly making sure to save a seat for _Tom _\- he wanted to be on first name basis now and wasn't that _strange_ \- the young girl rubbed at her forehead.

It still hurt from when the child form of Voldemort had tripped her to the floor and she was sure there was a knot growing there.

_Goddamit Riddle._

* * *

**I feel like Tom hated his name because he shared it with his dad who he hated. He didn't just not like it just because.**

**I redid this chapter and I hope you guys like this.**

**Question 1: Out of curiosity I'm curious at to which house you guys think Apollymi would be placed in.**

**Question 2: Also what kind of familiar do you guys think she would have?**

* * *

**4/15/16**


	5. Step 2 Pt 2: Learn Like Continued

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I own all my OC's which means Apollymi is mine and so is her mother but not her father because he's a canon character.**

* * *

Staring into the mirror Apollymi frowned as she willed her hair to different lengths. As strange it was while she could make it grow she could also make it _shorten_, which was an interesting sensation in itself. With her first attempt so far she had managed to make it grow past her knees but then it wouldn't exactly _stop_ and she had started to _panic_. Apollymi had to wait until it finally ended its weed like sprouting before she had taken a pair of scissors to the length and it hacked off the excess growth.

Later on she would have to get one of the matrons had to even it out, she didn't want to look grizzly.

Glancing at the bundles of red sitting in the waste basket, she made a mental note to get Tom to burn it away lest there be any evidence left over. Leaning closer to the mirror, the young witch watched in fascination as her eyes warped from their gray color to a pale blue, into a faint green and back again.

Her metamorphmagus abilities were perhaps the easiest thing about magic that she would ever understand especially considering how _instinctual_ it all was. It truly was just about visualization and will power and a part of her really wanted to see just how far she could transform. Apollymi wanted to know if she could do a full body shift, she wanted to know if she could turn into an animal, she wanted to know if she could completely change genders.

Truth be told, Apollymi wanted to know everything about her ability and just how she could use it for her entertainment or her advantage.

Blinking harshly at the sound of her roomie entering the room, Apollymi rotated in her seat. He was, of course, carrying a couple dozen books and looked so pleased with himself that Apollymi wanted to ask just what had his spirits do high. But naturally she already knew what the reason was and its named was _literature_.

"Riddle will you do me a favor and get rid of the hair in the trash can?" She asked the other six year old and he glared at her while setting down his reading material.

"Apollymi," He started with an aggravated sigh. "you know it's _hard_ for me to just go out and use my abilities willy nilly-"

"Is that whining I hear?" She called rhetorically as she cupped a hand over her ear and squinting off into the distance. "Because that most _definitely_ sounds like _whining_."

Tom - who already had a short fuse as it was - was practically frothing at the mouth. "No you do not, I am only trying to say that unlike you _some_ of us do not have abilities that can be use easily-"

"You know Tom," She cut in with a hum and a casual tone. "I believe there's a name for that emotion you're currently experiencing. Would you like to know what it's called?"

By the look on his face he clearly didn't want to know but knew she was going to tell him anyway.

"_What_?" He grated out, making that one word sound like he was going through the worst torture in the world and Apollymi grinned.

"Jealousy." She said simply before turning back to the mirror. "Now tuck away that green eyed monster and get rid of the hair will you? I already asked you nicely."

With a barely contained hiss of rage the garbage pail burst into smokeless flames and Apollymi raised a brow.

"Improvement?" She questioned with narrowed eyes. This boy just kept going didn't he? It seemed that she wasn't the only one practicing.

Tom looked smug.

"Better than you I'm sure, can you even use anything other than your shifting abilities?"

Scowling she tied up her hair in a ponytail and spun in her seat.

"I wouldn't know because I haven't tried." She sniffed with an eye roll. "And for your information, not _all_ of us can be freaks of nature and do so many forms of intentional magic like you Riddle."

"_Oh_," Tom mocked, brows raised in a faux question and Apollymi frowned harshly at him already knowing where this was going. "is that _whining_ I hear?"

"Please," She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I'm _not_ whining, I'm just pointing out that you're not exactly _normal_-"

"You know Apollymi, I believe there's a name for that emotion in you're experiencing." He remarked with a smirk. "Would you like to know what it's called?"

Sighing Apollymi turned her face towards the ceiling as if praying to god because wow, she had fairly well walked into that one.

"Ah, what's wrong? Why don't you tuck away that green eyed monster and-"

"Fine Tom," She said cutting him off and said boy gave a snicker. "You won this round now promise to never us my own words against me because it's rude to do so."

He snorted inelegantly. "Never."

"You're an ass."

"Arse?"

"Ugh I forget you have that accent."

"You mean the same one you have?"

"Shut _up_ Tom."

God this boy was _insufferable_.

* * *

**Here's a new/revised chapter. This is more filler ngl.**

**ALSO! I wrote a new fanfic. It's for Star Wars and it's an SI-OC. So if you like Star Wars go check it out! It's called A Force Users Guide To Dealing With The Darkside (And Also Sith Lords) and I love it so much.**

**It's a good story so far and I hope you all will like it. Also if any of you want to talk to me about Star Wars and my Star Wars fanfiction please pm me.**


	6. Step 3: Offer Them A Unique Service

**I'm so sorry, my computer glitched as I was going through the chapters and it deleted the lastest one. So I have to repost it. On the up side my last day of class is friday and I have the next chapter in the works so you should have a new update soon.**

* * *

Tom Riddle was decidedly a more charming child this time around, although at first his supposed charms had started off rather passively and were solely being provided by her.

Apollymi watched as the young boy flashed a smile to the matron and she nearly snorted in disbelief.

Tom from the series had been known as a relatively quiet but unfriendly kid, normal to a degree with a hint of unnaturalness that seemed to follow his presence around. And since it seemed that she was going to spend her time as what she could only describe as Tom Riddle's bosom buddy, Apollymi spent the _other_ half of her time making sure that the boy had a fairly _good_ reputation.

Tom didn't know about her - rather successful - attempts at framing his character but he would surely reap the benefits come some years in the future.

Her roommate didn't know that the reason he had more chores than the rest of the other children - not including her - was because she had told the matrons that Tom would like to help out more around the orphanage. Just like Apollymi had been doing ever since she was able but well, Tom didn't know that since he was kind of self centered.

And he never questioned _why_ he was doing so much work because he was always doing extra cleaning with _her_, away from where the other children were off having their leisure time. Their caretakers never went to Tom personally to give him a task because Apollymi told them that Tom was extremely withdrawn and he didn't know how to act around people he didn't know very well. Not to mention she could tell him _herself_ so there was really no need for direct communication.

Coincidentally that was also the excuse she gave the other children whenever they wanted to play with Tom and he ignored them or gave them a blunt 'no, go away'.

The little brat was lucky she was there to do damage control and run interference, else he would have had a lot of children who didn't like him. Not that he would care until it came back to bite him in the butt but still, the sentiment stood.

Thankfully no one dared to call the sweetheart of the orphanage - Apollymi had been working ever since she could _crawl_ to be seen as such - on a possible lie and she was once again grateful for the fruits of her labor.

She hadn't expected much from him besides what she was setting him up to provide, so she hadn't anticipated Tom to willing be nice to another person so early in the game.

His change in behavior had all started from an extra dessert.

Well that and one of their rivalries.

They had been at dinner and that day was the one of the two days of the month that the bakery donated their unsold pastries to the less fortunate or in other words - them.

Now the rule was that every child only received two desserts of their choice but Apollymi being well, _Apollymi_ got _four_. And that may not seem like much but to a poor child with no parents, that might as well be a trunk full of gold.

So when she had plopped down next to Riddle with a grin on her pale bronzed face, the other child had instantly been suspicious.

"What has gotten you so happy?" He asked with a frown as if her being glad over something was some big offense and she rolled her eyes.

"What? I'm not allowed to just _smile_?" She snorted as she crossed her arms and Riddle didn't give her answer, he merely quirked a brow and Apollymi smirked. "Oh _fine_ you party pooper, if you _must_ know it's because I got two extra cookies from Martha and I, being the generous person that I am, have decided to share with you."

Taking the chocolate delight off of her plate she slid it onto Riddle's just as his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Did you _steal_ this?" He asked her as he narrowed his eyes down to the food she had shared with him and once again, Apollymi rolled her eyes.

"Tom, I _literally_ just told you where I got it from." She said as she lifted her other hand to flick at the hold he had on her, causing him to let go. "Don't make me repeat myself, you know how I hate doing that."

Riddle, bless his poor black heart, looked so confused.

"But," He started as his handsome face screwed up into a grimace. "_why_?"

"Because some people are just that kind." She told him and he shot her a pointed glare. "Okay _fine_, because I'm one of their favorites but that doesn't mean it wasn't also because they were being _kind_. People are _nice_ to people they _like_."

"But," He started again as his handsome face screwed up into a grimace. This time with more _feeling_. "_**why**__?_"

She shot him a droll look.

"Why _what?"_ She asked raising a brow. "Why do they like me?"

He nodded and Apollymi resisted to urge to roll her eyes until they got stuck that way in their sockets.

"_Because_ I've endeared myself to them." She said on a shrug. "I help out frequently around the orphanage and I play the cute card to my advantage. Adults like attractive, well mannered children, it's a well known fact."

"So in short you kiss their arses?" He said as if deep in thought and Apollymi nodded.

"Yes exactly." She agreed. "But I do it partly so I can get what I want out of them."

"Partly?" Tom asked turning to her and she looked at him.

"Well I _also_ do it because I actually _like_ the staff here." She said. "They're okay people."

Lifting her spoon she ate in silence for perhaps ten solid minutes before Tom interrupted her, and honestly she was surprised. She would have thought he would have cracked in five.

"Show me." He demanded with a certain glint in his eyes and Apollymi hummed.

"You could probably show yourself." She told him and at his befuddled expression she explained what she meant. "Technically speaking you have a 'good' reputation similar to mine but on a much smaller scale."

He blinked.

"_How_ do I have-" He abruptly cut himself off when he saw the secret smile spreading across Apollymi's face and his eyes narrowed into slits. "_What did you do?_"

Apollymi felt _offended_.

"Hey now you should be _thanking_ me!" She protested. "If not for _my_ actions, _your_ actions would have gotten you a fair share of people who _dislike_ you and that would have come back to bite you in your selfish butt."

She watched his jaw work in what she assumed was irritation.

"_Maybe_ I'll decide to thank you once you tell me what _exactly_ you did?"

How ungrateful.

"Oh boo." She pouted before she took a bite of her cookie. "I only volunteered you for more housework than what was _strictly_ necessary, same as what I was doing. It's not that big of a deal."

Riddle's face lit up as if he just realized something and he probably had, he was a precocious little tyke.

"Is _that_ why whenever we would clean together I _never_ saw anyone else?"

Apollymi paused. "Figures you would notice, and yes. That's _exactly_ why."

At first she assumed he would be angry at learning of her manipulation but instead he looked pensive.

"Why?" He asked, as his dark eyes bored into hers. "You could have advanced far ahead of me and _won_ but you didn't, instead you decided to help me."

Thin arms were folded across a small chest and Riddle leveled her a look. "So I'm curious as to _why_?"

She stared back at him for a moment before she cocked her head to the side and hummed under her breath.

"To be quite frank," She said as she picked up her cookie that was still on Riddle's plate and held it out to him. "it's because we ended up being in this one together and if I don't look out for you, who will?" The 'keep you from fucking up' was left unsaid but it was _heavily_ implied.

If possible Riddle's eyes narrowed even more.

"But if you're _supposedly_ looking after me, who's looking after you?"

Apollymi exhaled loudly and resisted the urge to shove the boy off of his seat.

"Listen Riddle, I can take care of myself." She told him slowly. "I'm not the one who would have ended up the outcast, I'm all set. It's _you_ who needs someone to keep them from making a mess of things."

Almost as if offended Tom snatched the cookie from her hand but Apollymi caught him sneaking her considering glances and she rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

Great, now the brat was gonna try to psychoanalyse her every move. Why couldn't he just accept her good will like a normal person?

"Well did you want to go see for yourself or did you want to side eye me some more?" She asked and the dark haired boy turned to face her fully after giving her a dirty look.

"So should I just go up and ask for another dessert?" Tom asked as he nibbled on his food and Apollymi nodded.

"Go for it," She prompted. "but aim for bashfulness when you ask okay? That's the best angle for you to play at the moment."

Watching Riddle stand and head over to Martha, Apollymi was stunned at how well the boy could act.

With the slumped shoulders and fidgeting limbs, if she didn't know exactly who he was she certainly would have thought he _actually_ was shy.

Needless to say she wasn't surprised when he was handed a piece of cake in a napkin but she _was_ when he returned to the table and broke the pastry in half to share with her.

She looked at him and received nothing more in answer than his pleased expression as he bit into his own food.

"Well then Riddle," She said as she watched a gleam enter his eyes. "welcome to the world of influence."

* * *

The next day found Apollymi being woken up by Tom at what seemed to be before six am, as was evidenced by the lack of brightness in the sky and she wanted to scream bloody murder.

"Riddle," She grouched as she considered shoving him off of the bed. "if London isn't on fire I'm going to _kill_ you."

"Give me a couple years and I could probably develop the ability to raze it to the ground." The other six year old said flippantly and with a sigh Apollymi peeled her covers away from her face.

"What?" She hissed but Tom seemed undisturbed by it.

"I want you to teach me how to do what you do." He said plainly and she paused as she raised both brows.

"...What's in it for me?"

Tom shrugged. "Satisfaction if I fail, Satisfaction if I don't. Either way, you end up happy."

"That_ is_ true." She admitted. "But let's make it more high stakes."

"What do you propose?"

"Once I'm done teaching you, we'll have a contest to see who can become the better beloved out of the two of us." She explained as she sat up in her bed. "And whoever loses has to surrender their desserts to the winner for _three_ months."

Riddle's brow furrowed.

"But how does that give you a win, win situation?" He asked and Apollymi smiled.

"Simple, if you lose I get more sweets, but if you win it just means I'm _that_ good of a teacher." She gloated. "So really it's no skin off my snout."

Taking a moment to pause for dramatic effect Apollymi looked over to Riddle and gave him a mysterious look.

"But if you're too chicken to go for it I understand." She said with a sweet smile. " I know some people aren't cut out for _competition_."

Riddle's eyes seemed to darken and sparkle as he met her gaze and he gave her a slow boyish grin.

"_You're on_."

* * *

**So here's this new chapter!**

**To anyone wondering they're six in this chapter, meaning five years until Hogwarts.**

**I really like this chapter since it tells you just how manipulative Apollymi can get. She's not above it at all. Also a lot of people said they could see Apollymi as a gryffindor and that's actually the one house Apollymi herself would say she'd never be in lol.**

**Her character doesn't strike me as Gryffindorish at all tbh. She's not so much as brave as willing to do what she has to.**

**Anyways please review this chapter!**

**If any of you like Percy Jackson go check out my SI-OC for that called Pithos.**


End file.
